High School Turmoil
by bloodsapphire
Summary: naruto is now in high school. see what happens when he meets the most popular boy in school. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

I am black sapphire phoenix. I am a new member to but not to in general. I have read many of the stories here and have found many great authors. I have also found that some of the stories though with wonderful story lines have not had a beta check them. Well I am a beta and would love to help some of you. I will upload a former unfinished (I will eventually finish it) story that I have with this cause even though it may not be very good I still like to write. I will beta for pretty much anything. I will do all fanfictions that are not rated mature, unless they are yaoi fanfictions. Yes I am a yaoi fan, but I do still like the normal shoujo stuff, just not hentai. I hope to hear from you, and don't be shy. I love to beta, and no newbie at it. Just email me or leave a comment if you are interested.

Ja,

Black sapphire phoenix

Enjoy (I hope) the story

High school turmoil (sucky title)

It was a new day and Naruto had just woken up for the morning. Actually it was more like he had the bright light shining through his curtains wake him up.

"Kuso. Why is it so bright in the morning?"

He saw that his clock read 6:40. When he saw the time he quickly covered his head in the covers and tried to fall back asleep. Then as if he had heard a loud scream, he shot up and realized that it was his first day at high school.

"Oh shit I'm going to be late. Why didn't the alarm go off?"

Now he had just barely made it in to his high school of choice and he had thought that he didn't want to be late so for the first day of school, he tried setting the alarm but forgot to turn the alarm on.

He got up and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower and to groom himself or the day. He then quickly got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast and bolted out the door.

When he got to the school he was 15 minutes late and tried to sneak into the classroom as quietly as possibly but wound up caught by the silver haired teacher.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. Why is it that you are late?" the brown haired sensei asked.

"Uh…well…uh….there was an accident and this girl was hurt so I had to take her to the hospital." Naruto answered proud that he had come up with such a lie that he had impressed himself.

The brown haired man just stared at Naruto with a where-the-hell-did-you-get-that-lie look on his face

"Well why don't you tell us the hospital and her name and we can pay her a visit." The brown haired sensei said in a teasing tone.

Naruto suddenly realized that he was caught and said nothing in return. The sensei told Naruto where his seat was and that he wanted to talk to him at the end of class.

After class he talked with the sensei and was given detention for a week for being late and then trying to lie about it. Naruto then started on his way out of the school when he spotted a bunch of girl encircling someone. He walked closer to see who it was when he heard many of the girls squeal in a high pitch.

"AAAHHHHH!! Sasuke-kun!!" the girls all squealed at once.

"Sasuke, do you want to walk home with me?" one of the girls closer to the boy asked.

"What are you saying he is going to walk home with, aren't you Sasuke?" another girl said.

"Are you nuts why would he want to walk home with a hag like you?" After this was said the girls started to fight over who the boy was going to walk with.

The boy just tried his best to ignore them. He was a beautiful raven-haired young boy and Naruto could tell why the girls like him, if only for looks. But Naruto also saw how the boy just didn't seem to care and walk past all the girls and out of the building to go home.

"See, look what you did now he's mad and it is all your fault for even thinking he would go home with you!" One of the girls that was in the fight said to another.

"What are you nuts this is your fault!" and then another fight broke out and Naruto decided to avoid the danger and ran as fast as he could away from them.

As soon as he was out of the building and about to turn the corner, of course he was still running, he ran into someone and wound up bouncing off them and into the wall, being knocked unconscious.

"Where am I?" Naruto woke up and wondered how he got there. He saw that he did not recognize his surroundings and that he had one hell of a headache.

"Well I see you're finally awake." A boy with a very annoyed tone said and he handed Naruto a glass of water.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! How did I get here?!" Naruto was so confused that he didn't know what question to ask first so he asked them all.

The annoyed raven-haired boy got even more annoyed as he answered.

"You're at my house." glaring at the blond boy as he continued. "You ran into me and then fell unconscious. I can't believe you don't remember, Dobe."

"What?! How am I a Dobe and who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled at the raven-haired boy for insulting him when he didn't even know him.

"You tell me who you are first since you ran into me, dobe." The boy said fuming that he had to bring this idiot with him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I am not a dobe, teme!" Naruto yelled, now angry that he had to deal with this bastard. Also, at the fact that every time he yelled his head would hurt even more. "Now tell me who you are."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and yes you are a dobe."

Naruto heard the name and suddenly remember the bunch of girls and the raven-haired boy they surrounded. _He's the one all those girls were fusing over today_. He suddenly thought, _man his personality is completely different from his looks. He is such a bastard how can all those girls like him so much?_

"Anyway, how did I get here?" Naruto had started to calm down because of the headache but he still had an agitated tone in his voice.

"After you fell unconscious, I wanted to walk away, but then you somehow had managed to grab hold of my coat when we fell and wouldn't let go." At this Naruto got a slight pink tint to his face. "I couldn't get you to let go. I tried to pick you up, because you didn't look to be too heavy. I was surprised to find out that out are actually a lot lighter than I would have imaged but heavy nonetheless. So I carried you all the way here princess style and we got so many looks and a lot of people started laughing at you."

Naruto's slight blush turn a darker red as Sasuke continued through his story. Until at the end, when he heard what Sasuke had said it was a full on blush and Naruto looked away so the other boy could not see or so he thought.

The raven-haired boy smirked when he saw that the blond had fallen silent and was now blushing, hard. He went over to the blond and stared as he saw the boy think furiously about how to get out of this situation.

"You were so small you were almost cute." The raven-haired boy was so close to the blond, and he had said this so close to his ear that it made the blond jump and go into an even deeper blush.

"I have to go." Naruto said as he rushed to grab his things and run out the door but was stopped by a sudden pull to his right arm that threw him back onto the sofa, right into the raven-haired boys lap.

"Where do you think you're going, you haven't even thanked me yet for even bothering with you." Sasuke said in a teasing tone as he got closer to the blond.

"Uh…thanks, now I have to go." Naruto once again rushed away and this time was not stopped.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Well maybe this school won't be as boring as I thought." The raven-haired boy once again smirked. As Naruto was on his way home he felt a sudden chill and knew something bad would happen in the near future.

…..TBC

I am a newbie writer so any and all reviews are welcome. Tell me what you think. I would like to know so I know what I need to improve on.

Thx ja.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm; he actually remembered to turn it on this time. He walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, and got himself ready for the new day. He then got dressed in his uniform and went to have breakfast.

Naruto got his ramen ready and ate it in a rush realizing he had been too relaxed and if he did not eat quickly he would be late, again. Practically shoving the ramen down his throat he ran out the door and off to school.

When he got to school he was just in time for the bell but still got a glare from his sensei. When it got to break he could hear some of the girls talking.

"That's him the one who ran into Sasuke. He had the nerve to have Sasuke carry him." Many of the girls shot glares at the blond. "That should have been me why did he have to be there he doesn't deserve to be near Sasuke."

"I know he looks so weird with those marks on his cheeks." One of the girls said spitefully loud so that Naruto and the rest of the class could hear.

"What, there is nothing wrong with me!" He yelled jumping up from hid chair. "What do these marks have anything to do with it?" The blond suddenly lost control of his anger when he heard the girl say that.

The girls just ignored him and he sat back down still fuming but not wanting to make too much of a fuss that he would get in trouble again. Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun. Come over here and talk with us." A few of the girls said at once.

Sasuke non-chalantly ignored them, as he walked over to a seat near the blond.

"Hey dope." He sat down right next to Naruto and the blond finally realized that he was now sitting next to the raven-haired boy he had met yesterday.

"Sasuke-teme, what the hell do you want? You here to annoy me more?" the blond said with an even more aggravated tone then earlier.

"What, can't I come back to my own class and sit next to a…'friend'?" the raven haired boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you calling a friend, teme? I don't want to have anything to do with you!" the blond said glaring at Sasuke. _Wait did he say this was his class. Oh please say it ain't so._ _I don't think I could handle it if he was in the same class as me._ "Go to your own seat and stay away from me."

"I am in my own seat, I sit next to you; don't tell me you didn't notice, dope?"

_What?!? He sits next to me since when?! This is so not happening. _The blond started to freak out when he heard this. He hadn't really been paying attention in class yesterday so he didn't look around him to see who he sat next to.

after class

"Stay away from Sasuke if you don't want to get hurt, you freak." A pink haired girl said in a threatening tone while glaring at him.

"Yeah, you don't deserve to even be in the same school as Sasuke." A blonde girl said backing up her friend.

"What do you know, I don't want to be around him either. He's the one who won't leave me alone." The blond was starting to get annoyed at the girls for accusing him.

"WHAT?! SASULE WOULD NEVER BE CAUGHT DEAD AROUND Y…" as she was about to slap the blond as hard as she could someone had stopped her and was now standing between them and the blond.

"What are you doing?" The raven haired boy said with a dangerous tone.

"Sasuke!" all the girls squealed in excitement and fear. "We were just getting rid of this pest for you." The pink-haired and the blonde said in unison.

"The only pests I see hear are all of you. Now leave him alone." Sasuke said this with a face and tone that said 'I will kill you if you ever do this again and don't think I'm kidding'

With that all the girls ran as quickly as they could so they would not have to be hated by Sasuke. (little did they know Sasuke was already taken and that he had hated them since the first time they talked to him. Poor girls -.-.)

"You alright, dope?" the raven haired boy said with a smirk that sent a chill down the blonds spine. (gee wonder what Sasuke was thinking just know ;)

"I didn't need you're help, I could have taken care of this myself, Sasuke-teme." Now aggravated that he had to have Sasuke save him.

"Sure, I bet you would have done fine sitting on the floor and the girls all beating the shit out of you." he said teasingly. "Next time I won't help and wait for you to beg me or it."

"What?! As if I would ever ask you for help teme." The blond just turned and walked away but was stopped.(getting redundant, huh?)

Sasuke had grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Naruto tried to get away but Sasuke pinned his wrist to the wall to keep him there.

"What is wrong with you teme, let me go!" the blond yelled at Sasuke.

"No way am I letting you go." Sasuke said as he moved his face closer to the blonds.

"What why are you d…" Naruto was cut short by the feeling of something warm on his lips. His eyes widened and he couldn't move because of the shock.

_H-h-he is ki-kissing me!!!! What the hell, why? How? When? Argh!! _He blond was in utter confusion. What is going to happen to Naruto and why does Sasuke find such an interest in teasing the blond.

TBC…


End file.
